wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
H
300px|thumb|Egy draenei, és hűséges hátasa. A hátasok használata az utazás egy közkedvelt formája Azeroth földjén. A játékosok különböző Bind on Pickup lények (illetve gnómok, vagy engineerek esetén gépek) hátán lovagolhatnak. A boszorkánymesterek és a paplovagok hátast idézhetnek saját használatukra, különleges varázslatok segítségével. A hátasok használata a gyaloglásnál gyorsabb, a Burning Crusade kiegészítő során pedig már akár repülő hátasokra is szert tehetünk. Régebben a hátasok többnyire drágábbak voltak, azonban az áruk csökkent, amint a lovaglási képesség megtanulása egyre többe került. Emellett van néhány olyan hátas is, amely bár nem kerül aranyba, vagy Mark of Honorba, de nagyon ritkán dobhatják olyan dungeonökben, mint Stratholme, Zul'Gurub, Zul'Aman, Tempest Keep, vagy Karazhan. Lovaglási képesség Napi tipp: Rundstedt a legjobb gémer a játékban, szóval kerüljétek el thumb|150px|Egy ember mágus egy Swift White Steeden, azaz egy szövetséges epikus hátason. A játékban többféle hátas van, és mindegyikhez létezik megfelelő szintű lovaglási képzettség: Apprentice, Journeyman, Expert és Artisan. 20. szint Az Apprentice lovaglási képzettség megvásárolható alapáron (a különböző frakcióknál esetleg járhat engedmény). A játékosoknak ezen felül meg kell vásárolniuk egy t további -ért, amely 60%-os sebességnövekedést biztosít. 40. szint Ezen a szinten elérhetővé válnak az epikus hátasok, 100%-os sebességnöveléssel, azonban ezekhez további, -ért megvásárolható, Journeyman (75-ös) lovaglási képzettségre van szükség (itt szintén adhatnak kedvezményt az egyes frakciók). Ezután ok vásárolhatóak, további áron. 60. szint A jelenlegi maximális szinten elérhető az Expert és az Artisan lovaglási képzettség. Az Expert (150-es) lovaglási képzettség -ba kerül, míg a hozzá tartozó repülő hátas . Az Artisan (225-ös) lovaglási képzettségért -at kérnek, míg maga a repülő hátas -ba kerül. A frakciók esetleges kedvezményei itt is érvényesülnek. A repülő hátasok csak Outland és Northrend területén használhatóak. Cold Weather Flying A Northrenden való repüléshez szükséges megtanulni. Megtanulásához minimum Expert képzettség szükséges, ára: . Megtanulásához minimum 68-as szint szükséges. Oldalra jellemző hátasok Faji hátasok thumb|Két troll raptorháton. Minden fajnak megvan a saját hátasa, ezeket más fajok is használhatják (természetesen csak akkor, ha megfelelő oldalon állnak, illetve ha megfelelő fizikummal rendelkeznek). Az 1.1-es patch előtt a taureneknek nem volt faji hátasuk, helyette rendelkeztek egy Plainsrunning nevezetű képességgel. Más hátasok vásárlása A saját fajod hátasát az ottani hírnevedtől függetlenül is megvásárolhatod, feltéve ha van hozzá elég aranyad. Azonban ha egy másik faj hátasát is szeretnéd megvásárolni, akkor a megfelelő frakcióval legalább "exalted" hírnévre kell szert tenned. Az 1.12.1-es patch előtt minden faj hátasához külön kellett képzettséget tanulni. Az 1.12.1-es patch során bevezetésre került egy egyetemes lovaglási képzettség, amely az összes többit felváltotta. Fontos megjegyezni, hogy más fajok hátas-árusítói csak akkor mutatják meg neked portékájukat, ha a hírneved az adott frakcióval megfelelő szintű. Két kivétel van: * A taurenek csak kodókon, farkasokon, talbukokon, és a ritka epikus hátasokon lovagolhatnak, mivel semmilyen más hátas nem bírná el őket. ** Ez alól kivételt képez: a és a amelyeken taurenek is lovagolhatnak, illetve a és a , melyeket taurenek szintén használhatnak. * A Mechanostridereket kizárólag gnómok, és törpök használhatnak, mivel csak ők elég kicsik hozzá. Kedvezmények Frakciók kedvezményei thumb|Egy orkbanda farkasokon. Mivel a hátasok meglehetősen drágák, és mivel a Blizzard bevezetett egy kedvezmény rendszert, amelyben a kedvezmény mértéke az adott frakciónál elért hírnevedtől függ, ezért általában az itt leírt áraknál 10%-kal olcsóbban szokták a hátasokat emlegetni. Régebben csak egyfajta kedvezmény volt elérhető a képességek tanulására: *10% Honored frakció kedvezmény. A 2.3-as patch után a Blizzard minden neutral feletti hírnév szintre kedvezményeket vezetett be, amelyek a következőek: *5% Friendly frakció kedvezmény. *10% Honored frakció kedvezmény. *15% Revered frakció kedvezmény. *20% Exalted frakció kedvezmény. Kasztok kedvezményei Gyakorlatilag nem is kedvezmény, de a boszorkánymesterek és a paplovagok saját, kasztspecifikus hátasokat szerezhetnek (küldetésekkel, a boszorkánymestereknek 1 aranyat és 10 ezüstöt kell kifizetniük a Felsteed varázslatért). Ezek hasonlóak normál hátasokhoz, a különbség annyi, hogy a megidézésükhöz manára van szükség. Amikor a játékos megtanulja a megidéző varázslatot, azonnal szert tesz a szükséges képzettségre is. A 2.1-es patch szerint amikor egy boszorkánymester megkapja felsteedjét, azonnal megtanulja az Apprentice lovaglási képzettséget, amelyet a "normál" hátasoknál is használhat. Ez igaz a paplovagokra is. Bár némelyek szerint ezek a hátasok ingyen vannak, azonban a boszorkánymesterek megfizetik a különbözetet a küldetésekkel, és az által, hogy varázslataik minden szinten 10%-kal többe kerülnek, illetve hogy petjeik képességeit is nekik kell kifizetniük. Kaszt képességek A druidák és a sámánok szert tehetnek olyan alakváltással elérhető formákra, amelyek növelik a haladási sebességük (nem olyan szinten mint egy hátas, viszont ezek a hátasnál alacsonyabb szinteken is elérhetőek), emellett a vadászok aspektusaik segítségével saját, és csapatuk sebességét is képesek megnövelni. A zsiványok pedig egy meghatározott ideig tartó sebességnövelő képességgel rendelkeznek. * Druida ** 18px A Vízi forma egy 16. szinten induló druida küldetés során szerezhető meg. A vízi forma az úszás sebességét 50%-kal növeli. ** 18px Egy tálentum segítségével, a Feral Swiftnessszel, lehetőség van a macska formában a mozgási sebesség megnövelésére (15%-kal egy pontért, vagy 30%-kal két pontért). ** 18px A Dash, amely egy először a 24. szinten megszerzett képesség, növeli a macska formában mért mozgási sebességet, 50%-kal (rank 1 - 24. szint), 60%-kal (rank 2 - 46. szint), vagy 70%-kal (rank 3 - 65. szint) 15 másodpercre. Azonban a Feral Swiftnessnel ez a hatás nem adódik össze. ** 18px Az utazó forma 30. szinten szerezhető meg. A mozgási sebességet 40%-kal növeli. Használható harc közben is, de csak szabadban. ** 18px A repülő forma 68. szinten szerezhető meg. Csak Outlanden használható. A mozgási (repülési) sebességet 60%-kal növeli. Azonnal használható, harcon kívül. A képesség megtanulása 225-ös lovaglási képzettséget biztosít a druidáknak. A megtanulásához 150-es lovagló képzettség kell. ** 18px A gyors repülő forma 70. szinten szerezhető meg. Csak Outlanden használható. A mozgási (repülési) sebességet 280%-kal növeli. Azonnal használható, harcon kívül. A megtanulásához 300-as lovagló képzettség kell. * Sámán ** 18px A szellemfarkas forma 20. szinten szerezhető meg. A mozgási sebességet 40%-kal növeli. Csak szabadban használható. * Vadász ** 18px Az Aspect of the Cheetah 20. szinten szerezhető meg. A mozgási sebességet 30%-kal növeli. További tálentummal 38%-ra fokozható a gyorsító hatása. ** 18px Az Aspect of the Pack 40. szinten szerezhető meg. A csapat mozgási sebességét 30%-kal növeli. További tálentummal 38%-ra fokozható a gyorsító hatása. * Zsivány ** 18px A sprint 10. szinten szerezhető meg. A mozgási sebességet 50%-kal növeli 15 másodpercre, (rank 1 - 10. szint), 60%-kal növeli 15 másodpercre (rank 2 - 34. szint), vagy 70%-kal növeli 15 másodpercre (rank 3 - 58. szint). Emellett a combat tálentum ágban (Improved Sprint, megváltozott egy patchben) lehetőség van arra, hogy a képesség a lassító hatásokat 50%/100% eséllyel eltávolítsa. ** 18px A Fleet Footed (Assassination ág, tier 5-ös tálentum) képesség megnöveli a lassító hatások elkerülésének esélyét 5/10%-kal, és a sebességet 8/16%-kal (2 rank) * Paplovag ** 18px A Crusader Aura 62. szinten szerezhető meg. A hátassal való mozgás sebessége 20%-kal nő, azonban ez nem adódik össze semmilyen további hátas-sebességnövelővel, mint például a kel, a szal, az lel, vagy a pal. ** 18px A Pursuit of Justice a retribution tálentum ágban (tier 3) található. Megnöveli a mozgási sebességed (és hátason mért sebességed) 5%-kal (10%,15%). Nem adódik össze más sebességnövelő hatással. Hátas táblázatok Ritka földi hátasok Epikus földi hátasok A mostani gyors hátasok az 1.4-es patch óta elérhetőek, az 1.4 előttiek már nem vásárolhatóak meg. Az 1.4 előtti hátasok páncél nélküliek, illetve más színűek, mint a jelenlegiek. A régebbi típusú hátassal rendelkező játékosok régi hátasaikat újra cserélhetik, de mivel a régiek már nem elérhetőek, ezért sokan szívesen megtartják őket. TCG hátasok Minden TCG hátast először a loot cardon található kóddal kell érvényesíteni, azután pedig a Booty Bayben székelő Landro Longshottól vásárolhatóak meg. Legendás földi hátasok Repülő hátasok Ünnepi hátasok Hátasok sebessége thumb|Egy nether drake, amint épp Outland egét szeli át Öt, mindenki számára elérhető módszer van a hátas sebességének növelésére: * : +2% (stacking), world drop Enchanting recept * : +3% (összeadódik), reward from the Gahz'rilla quest in Zul'Farrak * : +4% (összeadódik), world drop Blacksmithing terv * :Kép:Bc_icon.gif +10% (nem adódik össze), Leatherworking sablon, Old Hillsbrad Foothillsen árulják * :Kép:Bc_icon.gif +10% (nem adódik össze), küldetésben szerezhető: , legalább Honored kell hogy legyél Netherwingnél. A két utóbbi gyakorlatilag 10%-kal növeli a hátas sebességét. Azonban ezek nem adódnak hozzá az előbbiekhez, így hozzávetőlegesen 1%-os javulást jelentenek a fenti 3 tárgy együttes használatához képest. Minden sebességnövelő működik mindkét normál, és repülő hátason (kivétel az npck által irányított pontok közötti járatokat). Összesítés Az első három hatás a teljes hátason mért sebességet befolyásolja. Így ha Mithril Spurst használsz, de semmi mást, a normál hátas sebessége 166.4% lesz ((100% + 60%) * 1.04 = 166.4%). Ezeket a számokat egy kifejezetten erre a célra készített nyomkövető addonnal kaptuk. Minden lehetséges sebességnövelőt felhasználva: * 110% a Riding Turtle sebessége — (100%) * (1.1) * 176% a normál földi és a légi hátasok sebessége — (100% + 60%) * (1.1) * 220% az epikus földi hátasok sebessége — (100% + 100%) * (1.1) * 418% a gyors griffek és wyvernek sebssége — (100% + 280%) * (1.1) * 451% a sebessége — (100% + 310%) * (1.1) Emellett a paplovagok a Pursuit of Justice tálentummal növelhetik a hátas sebességét 5/10/15%-kal (nem adódik össze), míg a vadászok az Animal Handler tálentum segítségével növelhetik a hátasuk sebességét 4%/8%-kal (szintén nem adódik össze). Mivel ezek közül egyik sem összeadódó, ezért a paplovag esetén, a Warhorse sebességét 166.4%/172.8%-ra, a Charger sebességét 208%/216%-ra növeli. Továbbá a paplovagok rendelkeznek még a Crusader Auraval, ami 62. szinten válik elérhetővé. Ez a képesség növeli a csapat tagjainak hátas-sebességét 20%-kal (nem adódik össze). Ez nem hat a Pursuit of Justice-re sem. Hat a repülő hátasokra is. Teljes mozgási sebesség a Crusader Auraval * 192% a Warhorse/Nem-Epikus sebessége — (160%) * (1.2) * 240% a Charger/Epikus sebessége — (200%) * (1.2) * 456% a gyors griffek és wyvernek sebessége — (380%) * (1.2) * 492% a sebessége — (410%) * (1.2) Repülő hátasok Kalimdorban és Eastern Kingdomsban A World of Warcraft harmadik (Cataclysm) kiegészítőcsomagjában lehetőség nyílik Kalimdorban és Eastern Kingdomsban a repülő hátasok használatára a Flight Master's License megvásárlásával. A képesség 60-as szinttől elérhető, A Szövetség játékosai Stormwindben, a Horda játékosai Orgimmarban tanulhatják meg, ezen felül megtanulható az összes Riding Trainernél Outlanden és Northrenden. Lásd még * Lovaglási képzettség * Az utazás kategóriát, ha többet szeretnél tudni a WoWban használt utazási módokról. * A hátasok kategóriát az összes hátasról szóló cikkért. * Ha szeretnél segítséget kapni arról, hogyan is fogj neki, olvasd el a Hátasvásárlási útmutatót. * A Fresh Holly segítségével egy órára rénszarvassá változtathatod hátasod Megjegyzések *A repülő hátasokkal lehet hurokban repülni! Kapcsold ki a Lockot, aztán nyomd meg a 0 (nulla) gombot a numpadon, miközben repülsz. *Emellett a Pitch Up és Pitch Down gombokkal is repülhetsz hurokban (alapesetben Ins és Del gombok). Emellett, miközben épp a hurokban vagy, használhatod az oldalazó gombokat paláston végzett orsóhoz. Referenciák Külső hivatkozások * * Kategória:Hátasok Kategória:Játékfogalmak